Virtually all personal computers manufactured today include some kind of audio circuitry or sound card for processing and outputting (i.e., “play-out”) a variety of sounds produced by different applications running on the PC. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,900 describes a personal computing system with audio processing circuitry providing multiple channel audio. The audio signals handled by the sound card of a typical PC range from simple alarm and reminder signals (such as those produced by programs that handle electronic mail, event calendars, signal detection at an infrared (IR) port, etc.) to voice over IP (VoIP) communications; that is, voice delivered using the Internet Protocol. In general, VoIP involves sending voice (audio) information in digital form in discrete packets over packet-switched computer networks as opposed to traditional analog communications delivered over a public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Software-based applications that deliver enhanced IP telephony support through personal computers with the functionality of an IP telephone are known in the arts. For example, Cisco® Systems' IP Communicator is an application program that can run on a PC to provide call processing and advanced telephony features such the ability to transfer calls, forward calls, hold calls, and conference additional participants to an existing call. U.S. Pat. No. 6,909,778 teaches an enhanced IP telephony system that provides a set of call-related functions traditionally provided by a private branch exchange (PBX) system for use within an enterprise.
Most personal computers include a global mute feature that allows a user to basically turn off or disable the audio output of the computer's sound card. Thus, it is common for a person to mute their PC to guard against unexpected or annoying alarm sounds as well as other sounds generated by different applications running on the computer. By way of example, when certain models of IBM® laptop computers are in close proximity to each other, an audible alarm sounds as the IR ports on the respective machines start communicating. Naturally, such an alarm sound may be undesirable or disruptive, especially during a meeting or a VoIP teleconference involving many persons. To avoid this problem, users usually disable the global mute feature of the computer. However, the drawback of globally muting the PC is that it comes at the cost of possibly missing certain important notices or events.
Additionally, there are certain circumstances in which the user might not want to mute all applications. For instance, a worker in an office cubicle may want to carry on a VoIP conversation, yet not want to hear other alarms or sounds from other applications that might disrupt her call or disturb neighboring coworkers.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for selectively muting of applications running on a PC.
By way of further background, U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,414 teaches a system for banning voice communication between someone playing a game on a PC connected over a network with one or more remote players using their own PCs to play the game. A system and method for enabling user selectable input devices for dictation or transcription in a speech application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,903. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,519 teaches a dialog-based tabbed menu system for allowing a Windows® computer user to individually set controls of the computer sound card that effect the quality of sound (e.g., volume, playback, and recording settings) of audio applications running on a Windows computer. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,604 describes a videoconference system that includes a videoconference appliance connected to a PC through a universal serial bus (USB), which performs audio decompression/compression and call establishment/control operations in accordance with the requirements set forth in International Telecommunication Union (ITU) H.323 protocols.